Star Trek: Section Zero
by maynardscandy
Summary: They are secret, not even the President nor the Federation High Command know of them. Sanctioned by three high ranking Admirals, they are more then secret. They are the fleet Starfleet can call on in trouble they are Zero Fleet. They do not exist, period.
1. Chapter 1: Starfleet or Pirates?

NOTE: I finally finished paragraphing it, and I am currently working on Chap 3 now, I had to copy and paste it from Fanfiction.net because I accidentally formatted the Backup partition the story was in, kind of defies the concept of 'backup' doesn't it? Anyway, on with the story, don't hesitate to email me with ideas or suggestions or just plain criticism, you can reach me at thenetwork@the.net.my On with the story!! 

Chapter 1: Starfleet or pirates?  
  
Commodore Jonathon David leaned back in his command chair on the calm bridge of one of the latest model of the Galaxy-Class ships commissioned by Starfleet, USS Yamato his personal flagship. The view projected on one of the two virtual viewscreens at the front of the bridge showed a Sovereign- Class starship with the letters USS Crazy Horse NCX-3075-A barely visible on the sleek command saucer. The other viewscreen showed the ship on the other side of the mighty Galaxy-Class starship, a long sleek starship with twin warp nacelles tucked in comfortably slightly below the command saucer, the whole ship slightly resembled a large needle. Running across the side of the saucer in obvious view were highly powerful and prototype quantum phasers, the largely more powerful version of a standard phaser strip on other ships. It concentrated a high radiation of quantum beams and super- heated phaser particles bound together with highly precise pure laser optic beam. The result, a highly destructive super ray that could slice through most shield frequencies with ease and penetrate the hull inside. 

The name wasn't visible but a small information tag to the side of the screen projected by the computer read USS Constellation, NCX-3076-A, Constellation- Class. The Commodore leaned forward and tapped a control causing the viewscreen on the left to visually swivel backwards revealing a different picture on the other side, it was a highly detailed 3D representation of 9 ships in a rough diamond formation. Information tags tagged the various ships: (Flagship) USS Nova, Galaxy-Class. NCX-3070 (Support) USS Tobias, Intrepid-Class. NCX-3071 (Support) USS Calliope, SCE Prototype. PCX-3072 (Escort) USS Katana, Defiant-Class. NCX-3073 (Escort) USS Hurricane, Defiant-Class. NCX-3074 (Escort) USS Crazy Horse, Defiant-Class. NCX-3075 (Escort) USS Constellation, Constellation-Class. NCX-3076  
  
Red Alert, Hostile ships detected, distress beacon detected, all hands to battle stations! Red Alert!  
  
On the bridge the lights turned dark and red alert indicators began flashing. Commodore Jonathon leaned forward and tapped three buttons, the virtual viewscreen flickered and displayed a star map with four red dots to indicate hostile and one blue to indicate neutral/unknown, a comn channel set for fleet frequency appeared on the other screen, "This is the COMDESTRON to fleet, red alert, all hands to battle stations! Katana and Hurricane cloak and go to scout formations! Rest of the fleet drop to warp 2." He said watching the 3d model of the two defiants drop out of warp and cloaked disappearing from the fleet's sensors. A few light-years away a civilian freighter was under attack by a Tholian starcruiser and three unidentified ships. All of the sudden the cruiser fired a salvo of photon torpedoes at the now defenseless freighter. Suddenly the area facing the torpedo onslaught shimmered revealing a defiant-class vessel, it's silver-blue phaser beam lancing out from the phaser array destroying a torpedo while followed by a second phaser beam which turned the second torpedo in pure quantum mist. 

The third torpedo which was quite close for the phasers smashed into the defiant's shield turning it briefly blue and gray as both the shields and the ablative armor activated protecting the defiant. In the space behind the cruiser another defiant class sped towards the cruiser decloaking and firing it's own salvo of quantum torpedoes. The front two smash into the rear shields turning it opaque then into fire as the rest of the torpedoes turned the cruiser into a flaming wreck. Meanwhile the other defiant fired it phasers it's phasers at the other three Orion ships, the blue-silver beam tearing into the hull carving a line of fire and plasma as atmosphere was breached. 

Within seconds the space was crisscrossed with phaser fire, and without warning 7 starships swept into existence dropping out of warp, A Galaxy class was in the lead, flanked by two sovereigns, behind them was two unidentified ships followed by two more ships. A triangle of bluish phaser fire formed from the new arrivals creating a beautiful display before vaporizing the pirate ships. Finished with their tasks the 7 seven ships banked to starboard in a beautiful coordinated maneuver and jumped to warp with a flash of light leaving the two defiants behind. Not before sending a coded transmission burst to the Defiants. 

As if on a second thought the second defiant jumped to warp in the direction of the 7 ships, as a sovereign-class vessel emerged from warp exchanging places with the recent defiant. As the sovereign swept up beside the freighter the defiant moved towards the sovereign as if guarding it and dematerialized cloaking. After making sure the freighter was fit to fly and relatively fixed the sovereign locked it's nacelles in up and down in a friendly gesture, relocked the nacelles up and jumped to warp a short distance from the sovereign the defiant rematerialized and jumped to warp following the Sovereign. The freighter turned to starboard and jumped to warp, they had a shipment to deliver.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2, Illusion or Reality?

**Chapter 2: Illusion or Reality?**

The fleet was cruising through warp on its way to Starbase 1515 to retrieve the borg transwarp engine, it's COMDESTRON and the fleet admiral, Admiral Aaron Ang were having their dinner on the fleet's flagship the USS Nova in the stateroom. "So what did you think of the maneuver, Aaron?" Jon enquired using the Admiral's first name since they were old comrades at the Academy. Aaron who was busy slicing into his Tourin Corn beef looked up, "why, it was a work of genius." 

He replied vaguely intent on cutting the tough Cornbeef. Jonathon sighed and glanced at his half-finished turkey on rye and bread, the door- chime chimed twice, "enter" Aaron said, an ensign, in engineering judging by his uniform entered the stateroom, "Sirs, we have detected a paranormal thermo-wormhole two-hundred light-years from here, Sensors have determined it leads somewhere in the Delta Quadrant and they're detecting a continuous sensor signature and trilifite signature which suggests the possibility that it might be artificially created." 

He informed both of them. That got both their attention, as both of them looked at him he took out a 3d viewer screen, I believe we have intercepted a message.tagged with the official callcodes for the USS Voyager, believed lost in the Delta Quadrant four months ago. Now he really had both of their attentions, as Aaron took the viewer from the ensign he instructed the ensign "see if you can contact the USS Voyager assuming they're still near the wormhole." 

As the ensign nodded and left the stateroom he plugged the fiber-optics wire into a port on the table and watched as a large virtual viewscreen shimmered into view on the display bulkhead. The viewscreen shimmered twice revealing the face of the Voyager's captain, the tag on the right indicated that it was a recorded message, "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager, we were swept into the Delta Quadrant, along with this file is a detailed ship's and Captain's log, please use your.Starfleet command codes to open more confidential sections of the datafile." Janeway smiled and disappeared in a flash of static. 

Aaron used his fingertips to click the audiovisual device on the viewer on the aimed it at his face, "This the Admiral Aaron Ang, Starfleet Command, Zero Fleet, authorization command code zeta-one-two- alpha-beta, confirm voice signature." He said, the blank screen hesitated and flickered displaying Janeway's face, they both glanced towards the virtual viewscreen "Starfleet, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commanding Officer of the USS Voyager, the ship got swept into the Delta Quadrant, enclosed with this file are the schematic and log entries for the ship, new technology that we have acquired-" Janeway hesitated "-and the private messages to the crew's families and friends, please see that those messages get sent." Captain Janeway's face turned sad, "please don't forget us Starfleet." Were her last words as her face was replaced with the revolving Voyager's emblem, "this is serious," Jon said still looking at the viewscreen as if he could still see the lost Captain's face. 

Aaron nodded agreement snapping the cover back over the audiovisual pickup. Aaron's comnbadge chirped quickly three times, a priority call, "Admiral we have Captain Janeway online sir." Came the voice of James Vansen his Tactical/Operations officer on the bridge. 

Aaron shared a look with Jon and swept out of the stateroom, heading down the corridor and walked onto the bridge Commodore Jon following behind. "Captain on Bridge." His first officer Lieutenant Commander Sarah Chong said. "On screen." Aaron ordered sitting down in his command chair. The viewscreen on the left shimmered and the logo of the Nova disappeared to be replaced by a real-time image of Captain Kathryn Janeway. "This is Captain Kathryn-" She stopped short seeing the familiar bridge of another Starfleet ship. 

"May I ask who you are?" She asked, "I'm Admiral Aaron Ang, Commanding Officer of the USS Nova, that is Commodore Jonathon David, Commanding Officer of the USS Yamato, we're part of Starfleet." Aaron replied indicating Jon to his left standing next to his first officer. Janeway's face relaxed and she smiled, "it's good to meet another Starfleet ship at last." She said nodding at a person off screen. The view of her panned back revealing the bridge crew of the USS Voyager, Aaron became confused, some of the bridge crew looked familiar. 

He tapped at a small console and watched as profiles came up on known Maquis member Commander Chakotay, and former Maquis Tom Paris on the viescreen on the right. Deciding she had a good reason for it he tried to relax, "it appears that we can beam through the thermo-wormhole." Janeway continued hesitantly, immediately Aaron understood, "hang on Captain," he replied, "Helm, drop us out of warp but keep the rest of the fleet except the Katana and Constellation." 

He ordered. There was a cease of humming as the warp core shut down and the neural energy core started up powering the ships systems more efficiently then the warp core. Almost immediately the bridge lights brightened and the quality of the viewscreen increased as more power was transferred through the neural energy core. "Permission to come aboard?" She asked following the extremely old navy tradition. Aaron smiled, "permission granted, prepare to be beamed out," she said "could my First Officer come aboard to?" Aaron blanched then relented; after all he would have full security teams onboard. "Of course, energizing." 

He said tapping the control to security to send a full, and armed honor guard to the transporter bay. He nodded at the bridge crew, "full dress uniforms people, transporter bay in five minutes." He said amongst the chorus of groans. 

=/\=Transporter Bay 1=/\= 

The full bridge crew of 12 people in full dress uniforms along with a team of three security/honor guards stood at attention facing the main transporter platform. Aaron could see Jonathon fiddling with the buttons on his uniform trying to loosen something but stopped as two silver columns of light appeared on the platform resolving into the Captain Janeway, and Commander Chakotay, also in full dress uniform. 

This was an important event Aaron mused watching as their guests stepped down from the platform. Aaron extended a hand to Janeway, "Pleasure to meet you Captain Janeway, I'm Admiral Aaron-" he gestured to the various bridge officers behind him trying to smile under the constraint of the dress uniforms, "Commodore Jonathon David, Captain of the USS Yamato, Lieutenant Commander Sarah Chong, my first officer, Colonel James Vansen, my Tac/Ops officer, Lieutenant Joanna Moss, the science officer, Ensign Stuart Chan, my morale officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade Marill Vansen, my fleet coordinator, Commander Chong Zhe Ren also known as Chong, my Chief Medical Officer, Ensign Kevin Liew Backup tactical, Lieutenant Darien Gavinson, Chief Security, Lieutenant Junior Grade Price Wong, Security Officer, and Ensign Jake Barson Security." 

Aaron finished. I pressed open the glass sliding doors with the Nova's seal imprinted and gestured, "Would you like a tour of this vessel?" Aaron asked, "I'd love to." Janeway replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Near the end of the tour they stopped at the stateroom with the group at a dwindled down four people, Aaron, Jonathon, Chakotay, and Janeway. Admiral Ang sat down at the marble polished bar and noticed that the rest of the team did the same.

To continued soon.


End file.
